dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
White Waltz
|Romaji = Howaito warutsu|Other Names = White Dragon's Mad Dance|Type = Technique|Forms = Weiss Walzer Tanzgeist Silberlied|Abilities = To create a faster-than--sound vacuum which can cut anything|Wielder(s) = Elizabeth Albedo|caption = Tanzgeist, one of the variations of White Waltz}}White Waltz( ), also known as White Dragon's Mad Dance, is an technique developed by Elizabeth Albedo, the current White Dragon Emperor, in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. Summary An exclusive technique used by the Current White Dragon Emperor Elizabeth Albedo, said to be one of her wild cards in both close combat, ranged combat or in a true battlefield. Despite such, this technique is rarely used since she fears that it might end her enjoyment for a fight quicker, as well as backfiring and either destroying the surroundings and herself or even killing\maiming her own allies. Apparently, Ichijou, being her rival as the Red Dragon Emperor, can sense the 'ring' before the execution of such attack. This attack make its debut in Volume 10 of Highschool DxD: Яe-birth as a signal of Elizabeth's arival during the Vampire/Devil Conference Arc. Abilities White Waltz is an extremely dangerous offensive technique which uses both Divine Dividing's signature ability REFLECT and Elizabeth's own immense strength in order to create a powerful razor wind from her sword which, combined with Albion's skill to reflect all attacks, is able to become a powerful vacuum wave that cuts anything in a 10-meter radius from where it came from, being faster than sound and therefore producing none. Due to it's supersonic speed, It is also able to create powerful whirlwinds and even small tornadoes, serving as an anti-army attack as well. By using other variations of sword play, Elizabeth creates some varieties of such technique, making her both unpredictable and dangerous in either form or shape of combat. Drawbacks For using one of Divine Dividing's strongest signature techniques, combined with the immense physical toll on her arms and body, this ability can only be used a few times before Elizabeth starts succumbing to exhaustion or the tendons and bones in her arms begins to break apart, irreparably damaging them. This ability is also dangerous to use in combat in closed spaces due to it's destructive power on the surroundings and in battlefields due to its high chances in killing an ally. Forms Weiss Walzer( , german for "White Dance") -''' Also known as '''White Bell, it's White Waltz's primary and most basic attack. Summoning Belwolf, Elizabeth starts to gather strength and dragonic energy from her Divine Dividing, creating a bell-like 'ring' due to the contact between her dragonic power and the vacuum created from the blade of her sword . After that, she slashes the air around her and creates a powerful, supersonic vacuum beam which cuts clean everything in its path, from buldings, to flesh, to even magical barriers, also producing a devastating shockwave. Tanzgeist( , german for "Dancing Ghost") -''' Also known as '''Slaying Spirit is another technique which focus in defense. By smoothly slashing the air in front of her in quick yet brute successions and intervals, Elizabeth's able to create a wall of vacuum in front of her, which shields her from harm since the barrier will stop anything in her direction and blow it back with the same strength and speed. Silberlied( , german for "Silver Song") -''' Also known as '''Silver Song of Naught is yet another variation of White Waltz which instead focus its strength on a single direction. By instead holding her weapon in a thrusting position, Elizabeth is able to create a barrage of supersonic thrusts which completely annihilates anything in it's path while also creating massive shockwaves of immense strength which crushes anything in front of it. Since it focus on a single direction, the radius of such is longer, capable of reaching 25 meters and further with its shockwaves. Trivia * Images and apperance based on both Witch Hunt from Soul Eater and Gin Ichimaru's Bankai from Bleach. * According to Elizabeth herself, she chose german names for White Waltz's forms because they sound cool. * Ichijou's counterpart technique for this one is apparently Rule Breaker, since both use another signature ability of their dragons in a more complex way. * White Waltz and Weiss Walzer mean the same thing from german. Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon ability